Just different stories
by dangerouscat
Summary: Several drabbles from a Twitter writing meme. (Okikagu, HaseHatsu, GinHiji, GinZura, SakaNobu, ShimaNobu, etc.)


_Hello! This is a collection of meme prompts from Twitter. I'll list them so you don't feel lost._  
 _Disclaimer: Gintama was created by Hideaki Sorachi._

 _Drabble list:_

 _1\. GinSacchi after Shogun Assasination arc._  
 _2\. HijiZura._  
 _3\. Hasegawa/Hatsu with a child._  
 _4\. GinHiji with Enmi Gin and an infected Hijikata._  
 _5\. Okikagu with a child._  
 _6\. 3Z Okikagu._  
 _7\. Shimura Shinpachi._  
 _8\. SakaTaka + rain._  
 _9\. Saitou/Nobume lost in a forest._  
 _10\. GinZura + SM._  
 _11\. GinZura + SakaNobu._  
 _12\. GinZura + secret (He's a cat and the Yorozuya do not know this.)_  
 _13\. Shinnosuke (Rakugo Shinjuu)._

 _Enjoy and comment, if you like these!_

* * *

1.  
Gintoki stares at the ceiling of the hospital room. It is the calm after loss and before the following battle. He feels the tension of the country without leader and the dark of the sky through the window. This is just the intermission.

In the middle of the dark he sighs because he is alone. Or so he wants to say.

Under the covers, perverted sounds can be heard and he can only imagine drooling comes with them. There is a pressure on his legs and he is too tired to uncover it. Life is a pain, but there are things that do not change and it calms him, so he moves that blanket anyway.

"What are you doing here?! Get out!" He tells the blushing woman with purple hair, who has been close to him since the start.

2.

He arrives at the cabaret the first time due to an investigation. The second time he says it is because of the good service and liquor.

After the third time he wonders about himself. For a man of habits like Hijikata, the loneliness upon leaving the place and the memories of the beauty with raven hair catch him off guard.

She is meant to be admired, not touched. He knows that; but he has to know her name, so when she's about to leave his desk he holds her wrist firmly. The illusion breaks, everything stops and he smells danger.

The beauty disappears in a wall of smoke.

"Katsura!"

3.

"Hey, are you serious Hatsu? I'm going to the hospital right now!"

Hasegawa Taizou almost trips after hanging up and leaving his newest job, the second one this year. He runs for his life, like he has not done in over five years, when he left the government.

He fights the tears building on the corners of his eyes; just the sight of Hatsu holding their baby fills him with endless joy.

When Hasegawa finally sees his wife, she lets him embrace the tiny form breathing next to her. He has trouble fighting back the tears forming on the corners of his eyes as he touches his daughter for the first time.

This is the happiness Hasegawa longed for.

4.

His hair is snow, he thinks as the reflection on the mirror shows a man eroded by illness. He spends the days on constant research; passion born from desperation. With people losing those they love and hope shining far away from Earth, his sanity is on the edge but a single thread of it remains untouched.

On past days, he would come to the Shinsengumi headquarters; these nights, he prefers to stay by the side of a ghost.

"Hey, you should go to the hospital," the ghost whispers to his ear. It is difficult to breathe, but he takes a smoke anyway. Their eyes connect.

"You know they can't help. You only go there for them to watch you die and dissect you." Smoke fills Enmi's senses as it enters his mouth.

"Besides, I can't leave another loved one to die alone. I won't make that mistake a second time."

5.

"Papa, I don't want to eat that!" The child protests against the vegetables, kicking and punching his dad with incredible strength. Okita knows his son isn't exactly human, but is parenthood supposed to be painful like this? What a bother.

"Hohohoho! Sadist, do you think you can really give Souji vegetables? Don't make me laugh," Kagura teased her husband before leaving the house in the morning. The policeman wouldn't let her win so easily. Father and son fight like this for an hour, not even his _do-S_ mode intimidating the child. He is filled with bruises, sure that they have created a monster.

It is only later when Souji calms down with his mouth tasting _sukonbu_ , thanks to the love of his mother. Kagura can't stop laughing when she tends to Okita's wounds, not even the following day.

6.

Sougo tries to sleep in the middle of professor Sakata's class. He puts on his glasses made for disguise, finds a decent posture on the hard chair and feigns interest.

He's about to visit the land of dreams when the most disgustingly wet ball of paper hits him on the side of his face. It is the third time this week, always when he is about to take a nap.

The reason: that stupid China girl who won't leave him alone.

After class he grabs her arm and takes her to a place where they can talk in private. He traps her against a wall, clearly annoyed.

"Hey, what's your problem with me? I can't sleep because of you. Do you want a fight?"

"Muahahaha! As if you had enough energy to win! You need your naps, yes?" She says like she thinks she has total control over him.

"Like I said, what is your problem?"

"Look, I know you have money. I have to eat at least two bento unlike you all, so what you will do is give me your meal every morning if you wish to ever sleep again. Understood?"

"You are crazy. Leave me alone," Sougo said before leaving the girl by herself.

After an entire week of zero naps, he finally buys her breakfast.

7.

The Shimura dojo is vibrant, energetic. The homeless yell at the same time, adopting forms and getting stronger; all for the sake of eating more of those godly Macadamia nuts.

There is a voice louder that the rest, by professor Shimura. His motives are different. He looks at his father's tomb and his older brother's smile when he moves his wooden sword forward. His muscles tighten because he has a sister to protect. His soul burns bright when he remembers the sight of that samurai's back; the one he decided to follow when he lost his job.

He fights because a samurai never stops running towards a brighter future.

He only wishes his students would think the same, instead of drooling over the stupidly delicious Macadamia nuts.

8.

There are nights of storm. Nights when the leader of the Kiheitai and member of the Four Heavenly Kings fights with his friends after a terrible battle, screams at the heavens and punches the ground in frustration.

He stares at the full moon until it becomes a distortion inside a bottle of sake shown in front of him, and yet he won't focus entirely on reality until he hears Tatsuma's laughter.

The man sits besides him and they share a cup. The warm liquid passes through his throat taking away the weight upon his shoulders.

The storm finally ends, Takasugi realizes, when he is soft in his partner's embrace hours after.

9.

They walked next to each other for about an hour before realizing they had been advancing in circles without hopes of leaving the forest. She didn't seem annoyed by this, eating her fifth donut during the trip. He couldn't help but observe her with care; how emotionless the girl seemed and how she didn't react to the fact that they were lost. What bothered him the most, without doubt, was how much he wanted to greet her and share conversations with her. How Nobume had a mysterious beauty, his body shaking with anxiety at the slightest proximity.

He could only hope she felt cold at night so he could borrow her his jacket or that she got bored enough to engage in conversation with him.

No. That would be fatal for him. So he remained silent; expecting that giving her a letter would be a good incentive for her to see him again.

10.

Gintoki would think the sight of Zura pushing him against the wooden floor is a nice turn on, Zura pressing his foot on Gintoki's naked chest. He would find strangely erotic how Zura smiles like he's trapped a pray he longed for so much, the man under him unable to change it.

"Kukukuku! Gintoki, you are mine at last!" Katsura says like he's the villain of this manga, trapped in his sadistic character.

"Oi, Zura-kun, have mercy of me! I thought this night would be a little different, you know? What's this, a prisoner-police play?"

"Shut up, Gintoki. You are my slave now. And as my slave, you will have to use these," Zura orders, showing some fluffy handcuffs. It could have been worse, Gintoki thinks. It could have been SM mixed with cat ears and tails, but he never wanted to disappear so badly before.

11.

"Hey, Kintoki, let's make a bet," Sakamoto tells his inebriated friend with a lyrical voice. They are celebrating victory like in the old times: with laughter, living comrades and alcohol.

Gintoki's answer shows curiosity while looking at the coin dancing across Sakamoto's fingers. What's more interesting is the sharp smile shown in the merchant's face.

"I'll flip this coin. If it's heads, you will have to kiss Zura."

Sakamoto's smile grows wider as he grips the coin inside his fist. The elegant man next to him, though just as wasted, turns cold.

"If it's tails, the Shogun will have to kiss me."

12.

Since the day he was adopted by the Yorozuya, Zura's life doesn't have a single boring moment. Kagura plays with him often, moving around that annoying thread he loves so much to hunt, and Shinpachi gives him a lot of attention. Sadaharu, on the other hand, gives him mixed feelings of adoration and dread.

At night, he will often stay next to Kagura until she falls asleep. But when the moonlight visits and silence conquers the place, the cat goes to Gintoki's room.

Gintoki ignores him through the day, and yet he won't mind if Zura sleeps next to him. His small figure curled against the man's side, he loves being next to Gintoki like this. It reminds him of the past, but now they're not pressured about next morning, the war or the country.

They can just be together.

13.

Shinnosuke loves his mother. She is fierce, determined, but sensible. With a strong glance she fights against the world for her family, but at night she looks at him softly, talking with him until he falls asleep.

He loves his father. He is kind hearted and supportive. The world tells him he is dumb, even his mother; but he doesn't care, he constructs new futures with his hope. Yotaro's love destroys barriers.

He loves their way of storytelling. The fun they have and their excellent technique. The way the public gets immersed and laughs with them. How happy everyone is. Grandpa would be proud.

He is lucky. He loves his family and their rakugo, hoping to make the world a little better with it when he grows up someday.


End file.
